Sister?
by Kristi's Stories
Summary: Lance Alvers has a sister? No, it's a mistake, right? Wrong. In fact, she's looking for him across the country right now. I own the two OC's, Evie and Ryan
1. Chapter 1

"Lance Alvers" Evie whispered to herself as she looked at the website for people search. Her childhood friend stood behind her, looking at the screen as well.

"That's your brother's name?" Ryan asked, chewing slowly on his gum.

She nodded her head "At least I think so" there was a result of over 37 'Lance Alvers' in the United States. She turned around to see Ryan wearing his normal clothing. Black skinny jeans and a 'you me at six' shirt. "Do you think I should meet him?" she asked, she never knew any of her family. She was raised by her foster parents since she was born.

"I don't know, it's your decision. Whatever you decide, I'll be right by your side" he said, grinning. Both were around the age of 17 and lived in California. She let out a sigh as she turned back to the computer screen.

"I have a bad feeling about this, but…I really do want to meet him" Ryan grabbed a piece of paper from her printer and started writing down the address' of every Lance Alvers.

"You ready for a road trip?" he asked her, smirking. She looked at his black hair and wrinkled her nose. "So emo" she said, trying to wipe the bangs out of his face. He jumped back, sticking a ninja pose "Don't touch the hair" she giggled as she pulled back her straight brown hair. "Right" she stretched out the word.

"Bayville" he mumbled, writing down the rest of the address.

"Ryan, do you think our parents would let us go?" he stopped writing and let a huge smile across his face.

"I was thinking about that, here's the plan. We both go in the middle of the night and then find a motel or somewhere far, far, _far_ away and call them to let them know we're safe" Evie face palmed herself and shook her head

"I must be crazy cause…I think that's a good idea"

X

Later that night, Evie closed the front door to her house with a over-sized black bag in hand. She turned around to see Ryan leaning against the side of his convertible, waiting for her. She slowly walked across the lawn to his car. "Jeez, could you be any slower?" he teased her, she scowled

"I don't want my parents waking up, it's 2: A.M.!" she informed him as she stopped in front of him

He rolled his eyes. "yeah, yeah, whatever" Ryan grabbed her bag and threw it into the back of his car, resulting in a loud THUD! Evie let out a growl and pushed him, making him fall right into the driver's seat. "ouch…" he deadpanned. Evie walked onto the other side of the car and got into the passenger seat. "So…Where to first?"

"Colorado Springs"

**YUP! So…this is my first try at a x-men evolution fan fiction (: hope you enjoyed and please (if you can) review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Err I have a feeling I'm going to offend some people in this chapter :X **

**Anyways, not my best, and the scene between Toad and Lance was completely off (to me anyways). Sorry if it switches between Toad and Todd a lot, my bad, sorry! *I am especially sorry if I offend anyone in this chapter***

**CrazykittenAtemyHOMEWORK: whoa, your username is finger twist. It took me a while to write that out. But I think I got the hang of it :D Haha, the idea of Lance having a sister came out of no where, and alas this story was born. **

**midnight-lady123123: :D Yay! So glad you're liking it so far. Aha, well you sort of meet one of the Lances in this chapter. XD I never really imagined Lance as a drama queen, but I'm totally gonna add something like him fainting to this story. **

**AngelwithDirtyThoughts: Haha, the idea came out of no where one night when I was 'sleeping'…I'm a insomniac. Sweet, so glad you like my oc's. I try not to make them the same, but I just noticed Evie could pass as a nickname for Evelyn…when I found that out I was like . "Really?" **

**Fallingstar1011: I've never really been on a road trip…I mean I lgo one place then go back home after having fun but that's it. I've always wanted to go on one of those road trips where you go to like…Tennessee, then Kentucky, then wherever. Yeahhhhh :P xD I could 'totally' imagine Kitty like that. Hmmm we'll just have to wait to find out what Ryan and Evie think of mutants. **

**Ilovebookshowboutyou: :D **

**TristeAlma: She's alive! I haven't heard from you in a while… not that I'm like keeping track or anything-pffft, that's just crazy talk…but, seriously, where have you been hiding? .-.**

**SSfan: :D yeah, I've been trying to think of the perfect face reaction for Lance when he sees his sister either O_O or .-. 'WTF?' but yea…I know, I really dislike stories where they find a certain person within the second chapter or by another person, it's unoriginal. Hopefully, some of your questions will be answered in this chapter. **

After driving for 3 hours, Evie and Ryan stopped by a motel.

"You what?" Evie bit her lip as she looked at Ryan's expression, they were currently standing by a payphone calling their parents. The first contestant to call their parents was Ryan.

Ryan didn't really get along with his parents and by the way his mom was yelling, he was so going to get it when he got back home. "I went on a road trip with Evie, don't worry mom." "Don't worry? OH! Why should I be worried, my son just ran off in the middle of the night across the country!" '_She's pissed_' Evie thought before turning away, leaving Ryan alone to talk with his mom.

"I'm not half-way across the country!" Ryan argued, then silently whispered to himself "yet…" silence. "YET?"

Evie sighed, crossing her arms. She was going to have to call her parents next, hopefully they would understand and not freak out.

She was wrong, like usual.

"Come home. Now" Her father ordered. She shook her head and looked at Ryan. He shrugged his shoulders, Evie's father wasn't really on good terms with Ryan for some odd reason. Something about teenagers and sex.

"Dad, I'm sorry I left without telling you or mom but I knew you two wouldn't agree to it"

"Of course I wouldn't have, did you think I would let my daughter go across the country with a boy?" Evie rolled her eyes. _'You're not my real father' _

"Dad, you should know that Ryan would never do anything bad to me! I just want to meet my brother, is that so bad?" The other end of the line was silent for a while. Evie looked at the phone, did her father hang up? She pressed it back against her ear.

"Where are you?" Of course. "Somewhere" she answered.

"Don't get smart with me, Evie."

"I'm not being smart with you, I just don't want to tell you. Dad, _please_ just let me see my brother." "Evi-"

"_PLEASE_" she begged. She heard her father sigh, it was total silence for 10 seconds before he said "If I hear you're pregnant anytime soon, so god help me, I will kill your boyfriend" Evie let the boyfriend comment slide and smiled "Don't worry, nothing will happen."

"Damn right nothing will happen" she let out a little laugh.

X

"Lance!" Toad yelled as he hopped into the dirty living room, jumping off and on the walls.

"What?" Lance replied, leaning back into the couch with a groan. That damn car has been making him work 24/7.

"I'm bored" Toad said, landing next to Lance on the couch. "What's up with you?" He asked. Lance looked up at Toad.

"Nothing, now leave me alone. I'm tired."

Toad continued to hop around, humming his 'theme song'. "Todd, shut up."

"I haven't said anything." Toad argued, smiling. He didn't know exactly why he liked to mess with Lance, he just did. It amused him, he guessed. "I can hear you humming." "So?"

"Damn it, just leave and go bug someone else." "Like who?"

"I don't know, go bug Wanda." "Wanda?" Lance rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Wanda." Toad could enjoy that. The new member certainly did catch his eye, she was just so damn cute…even if she was the most dangerous one out of the whole brotherhood.

"Nah, I can't. Remember, she Pietro's sister." Lance smiled a little, looking at Toad who continued to hop around the living room. "And why should that stop you?"

"Pietro would kill me if I did anything with Wanda…I think" "Why do you think that?" Lance asked, looking at his friend.

Toad hopped next to Lance on the couch once more. "Well, if you had a sister, would you like it if I suddenly went all _oh-la-la _on her?" Lance let out a loud laugh.

"Probably not… but either way, you wouldn't be able to touch her."

"Heh, and why not?"

"She would never go for someone like you, I think she's a little more smarter than that." Todd glared at Lance, that was a little harsh.

Toad then realized something and stared at Lance for the longest time in till Lance took notice of Todd's staring. "What are you looking at?"

"You said that as if you really do have a sister." Toad said, grinning a grin that resembled the Cheshire cat in so many ways. Toad leaned in close to Lance's face. "What'cha hiding Lance?" he asked.

Lance realized his mistake in words and got up from the couch. "N-nothing, see ya later. I'm gonna go work on the jeep."

X

**SLAM! **

"Well…That Lance didn't seem so happy." Ryan said, stating the obvious.

"Ya' think?" Evie snapped. This was defiantly going to be harder than she thought. They both turned around, heading back to the car parked in front of the large suburban home.

"Well…He still shouldn't have started yelling that we were being rude and junk. For all we know, you're half Japanese." Evie looked over to Ryan with a glare. He stopped walking and looked at her. "What?"

**SLAP! **

"Ow! W-what in the hell possessed you to slap me?" Ryan asked, shocked Evie actually had the guts to slap him. She's never done anything like that before!

"Come on, The next Lance is two hours away." Evie stated, continuing to walk towards the car.

"I'm fricken' crippled and you expect me to drive?" Ryan asked, rubbing his check that now had a red print of Evie's hand.

"Fine, I'll drive." Ryan let out a snort.

"What makes you think I'll let you drive my baby?" he asked, now poking at his cheek. That stings.

"…" Evie stood in silence, staring into thin air.

"Evie?"

**SLAP!**

"You can drive…ow"


	3. Chapter 3

**I felt rude, forgetting to reply to reviews so here:**

**Ilovebookshowboutyou: Glad you like the ending, and thanks.**

**TristeAlma: Ewww, my computer has been having a few problems too but it has recovered…for now.**

**Theevilhillbilly: LOVE your username by the way X) Really? O_O I swear I didn't steal the Asian thing. Aww thanks :D I hope I finish it too**

**CrazykittenAtemyHOMEWORK: :D yeah I would have too, reason why I had Evie slap him for us.**

**Fallingstar1011: Scott and Ryan would be like, best friends forever! XD Yup, I just had to throw in the stereotypical dad. Hope you enjoy this chappie :D**

"So…We're driving to Las Vegas?" Evie asked, looking at the map in front of her. Several X's were marked over the map, showing locations of all the Lances they would encounter. Ryan smiled, showing his pearly whites. "Yup!" She looked over to him.

"This is going to be interesting." she stated, putting the map down on her lap to get a sip of her coke. "Not Really, we're only going to be there during daylight time. The interesting things happen at night time." Evie rolled her eyes at Ryan. This was Las Vegas, interesting things happen all the time.

"So…What exactly are you going to do when you meet your brother?" Ryan asked, looking over to Evie. Her eyes grew as big as saucers and she pointed back to road. "Don't look at me! Look at the road, idiot!" she ordered.

Evie trusted Ryan with her life, she really did. She just didn't trust his car, or any car for that matter. She didn't have her license, that's why she mostly had Ryan drive her around for the past two years he had a car. She grew paranoid when people didn't look at the road, or when they started talking/texting people, or when large trucks drove next to the car. A car in Evie's definition was 'a moving death trap'.

"Jezz, alright." Ryan looked back at the road, his eyes large. "happy?" Evie frowned, looking at him. "Yes, much better." He sighed and leaned back, still looking at the road.

"And to answer your question, I'm not sure." Ryan chuckled as Evie blushed, what was she going to do when she met her brother? It's been so long since they were five, wouldn't it be awkward just dropping by?

'_In other news, local police arrested two mutants last night at a-' _Ryan turned off the radio before the reporter could get any more deeper into the story.

X

Lance walked through the hallways with people pointing and staring as if he was a alien from another planet. He continued to walk, pretending he didn't notice everyone staring. _'What the hell is going on?' _he gritted his teeth as he stopped in front of his locker.

"Lance!" He heard a familiar voice yell. He turned to see Kitty by his side with a pissed off look. "Yeah?"

"Why didn't you like tell me you had a sister?" Lance blinked at Kitty with wide eyes. H-how the hell did she find out? Is that why everyone is staring? Wait…

"Who told you I had a sister?" "Aha! So it is true! How come I haven't met her? I could totally show her around town and stuff!" she said, crossing her arms. Kitty thought Lance trusted her with everything, but he never mentioned anything about a sister.

Lance's face went mad with fury. "Toad!" He yelled, before racing off to find the little big mouth. Kitty stood there, shocked. Did he just ditch her?

"Ugh!" she shrieked, frustrated.

X

"Whoa…This is a big house"

"Are you kidding? It's a fucking castle! If this dude is your brother, we are so moving in with him when we turn 18!" Ryan cheered, looking up at the large house that resembled a castle. They walked up to the large wooden doors. "Sweet, I bet he has a butler or something" he said, a large grin on his face. Evie wanted so hard to laugh, Ryan looked like a kid on Christmas.

Evie knocked on the door, it was already slightly ajar so the door creaked open slowly, allowing them to look inside. It was empty. "What the?" Evie whispered, slowly walking into the castle-like house.

Ryan had a look of horror streak across his face. Oh, looks like the kid didn't get the Christmas present he was hoping for.

"No! Bad Evie! This happens in all horror movies. The stupid kids go into the mansion and get locked in, then BAM! They never come out…" Evie rolled her eyes and ignored him. "You're over-reacting, Ryan. Now come on, I hear someone…I think"

The entrance hall resembled the mansion in that Disney movie 'the haunted mansion' The name made Evie cry, it was such a un-original title for a movie. She looked at the two stairs leading up to the second floor. The house was so dusty, as if no one's been living here for years.

"I take the left stairs, you take the right?" Evie joked, but Ryan didn't seem to hear, his head was still thinking of possible scenarios the murderer would do to them.

"Ryan!" Evie hissed. "What?" Ryan yelped, looking at her suddenly with wide eyes. He coughed "Ahem, I mean 'huh?'" Evie sighed before walking past him to the stairs. He followed closely behind.

Ryan may be taller and stronger than Evie but he had a over-active imagination that lead him to believing that things that happened in movies could possibly happen to him. What made it worse is that he's seen every horror movie since 1995.

X

"Toad! Where are you, you little deceiving-" Lance turned a corner and saw the big mouth, leaning against the wall smiling. Well, Toad **was** smiling until he noticed Lance standing next to him, then the smile went upside down.

"hehe, hey Lance, what's up?" Toad asked, slowly backing off the wall. He was preparing himself to run. Good.

"oh, nothing really except the fact you told everyone I had a sister!" Lance yelled, swinging his arm to punch Toad right across the face, luckily for Toad; he jumped back in time. "Hey, hey Man, I'm sorry!" Toad apologized, blocking his face. "I mean, come on! You have a sister, it's not my fault I told one person and the whole school found out."

"It wasn't any of your business, Toad!" Toad looked up with a glare at Lance. "Why do you wanna keep your sister a secret, anyways?" Toad asked. Lance looked at him with a glare. "Ugh, you know what? Never mind." He said, before turning around and storming to the front entrance of the school. Toad just shook his head, wondering what was wrong with his friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ilovebookshowboutyou- XD dude, I'm a complete over-active imagination person so after seeing a totally epic and bloody horror movie, I'm all like 'ninja' in the middle of the night when going to the damn bathroom xD **

**TristeAlma- Who knows what's going on in his head, his head must be filled with stuff…*knock's on Lances head to find out it's hallow* …never mind. **

'_We're gonna die, we're gonna die, I can't believe I followed her to my death, we're gonna die' _

"Ryan?"

'_We're gonna be chopped up by Michael Myers and t-then we're gonna be burned!_'

"Ryan? Hello?"

'_oh god, no, it's probably gonna be even worse, we're gonna-_' "OW!" Ryan jumped from the slap that Evie did across his face. "What was that for?" he yelled, holding his face in pain.

"Pay attention, will you? I said I think we should leave, no one's-"

"YES! We should leave, come on!" Ryan grabbed Evie's hand, pulling her down the dark hallway back to the main entrance. Evie twitched before stopping him in his tracks.

"Wait, wait! I think I heard someone calling us."

"It was your imagination."

"No, it wasn't, I really do think-"

"Imagination!" Evie raised her eyebrow at Ryan. His eyes were bloodshot and wide with fear.

"um…."

X

Lance kept his mouth shut, listening to how everyone kept whispering behind him in class.

What was the big deal? So he had a sister that he never told anyone about, so fucking what?

Lance sighed before slamming his head down onto his desk. He wanted to avoid this.

His sister wasn't a mutant like him, when they were younger…the only memory he could fully remember from her was that day she screamed in fear of his powers.

She didn't like mutants, she was terrified of them.

The fear of mutants grew so huge, her parents thought it would be best if they had her go with another family. They wanted to 'tame' Lance.

So…they sent her away to a family that adopted her.

Never heard anything of her since then...

Heh, what did he know? It's been what, 11 years since he last saw her? For all he knew, she was dead.

X

"AHH! Run! Run!" Evie grabbed the back of Ryan's shirt, having him tumble onto his bottom.

"Idiot! It's just a spider!" she hissed at him, resisting the urge to just leave him. He looked up at her, eyes narrowed.

"I know that! I was just…" he stopped his sentence short to look down the hallway to see an old man with white hair. "w-who is that?" he stuttered.

Evie turned in the direction of the old man and smiled weakly. "oh! I'm sorry! We didn't mean to trespass but the door was open-and…are you by any chance Lance Alvers?" the old man nodded before walking up the two teenagers.

"Yes, and may I ask who you are?"

"I'm Evie Alvers, I'm looking for my long-lost brother." The old man frowned.

"I'm sorry, I don't re-call ever having a sister."

"Yeah…and also, my brother should be around his 20's or…17?" Evie scratched her head, how old was her brother again?

"Well, would you care for some tea?"

X

"TOAD!" Lance yelled, entering the brotherhood's home. "Where are you, you little deceiving-"

"Yo." Toad hopped into the entrance of the household and smiled. Realization hit and his smile dropped. "oh no…" he quickly hopped up the stairs, Lance chasing after him.

"Get back here!"

X

Ryan sat, eyes wide as he and Evie sat across from the old man. His tea was un-touched. As Evie brought the tea-cup up to her mouth, Ryan pinched her thigh, having her jump and glare at him.

"What?" she whispered, not wanting to be rude. The Lance who sat across them was paying no attention as he placed sugar cubes one-by-one into his own tea.

"Are you crazy? What if he's trying to drug-"

"he's an old man, what harm can he do?"

"Tons!" Ryan hissed back. "Didn't you see that mo-" Evie stuttered before gasping.

"dude, don't mix reality with fiction!" She hissed. "but since you're so sure he'll harm us then fine" she slammed the tea-cup down onto the table in front of her, having the old man look up in surprise.

"Don't like your tea?" Evie smiled.

"No, I'm just not a big fan of tea, makes me really tired."

X

Lance held Toad down with his foot. "Why did you tell everyone?" he asked, pressing his foot harder against Toad's back.

"Ah! Ah! Pain! Come on, man, I was just…it spilled out!"

"Sure, it did."

"What is about your sister that none of can know about anyways? Can't be that b-OW!" Lance slammed his foot into Toad's back.

"It's personal!" He sneered. "And it's none of your business." he lifted his foot off Toad's back and walked out of the room.

X

"Um…" Evie's mouth gaped wide open, eye twitching as the man continue to show them his collection of bones found near by in a creek. "Is…it normal to find bones around this area?"

"Oh yes, it really is." his sharp blue eyes stared straight at her, having her slouch back into her chair. Ryan gulped down the knot in his throat.

'_he is going to murder us and add us to his collection of bones!_'

"This is all interesting and thank you so much for the tea, but we must really be going now!" Evie got up suddenly, having her chair fall back, making Ryan yelp.

"Oh so soon? Please, stay the night. Isn't it a little late for two teenagers to be driving around?"

"N-no, we're fine." Ryan stuttered, getting out of his own chair while Evie picked up her chair, shaking. "Evie and I have _really_ got to be going now. So…"

"Well, okay then, but remember, come visit me anytime you want."

"Will do!" Evie chirped before grabbing Ryan's hand and walking out of the dining room. "We know our way out!" she called out behind her before slamming the door. The old man smiled to himself.

"What cute kids."

**Yeah…so…crappy chapter is crappy :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Err, um, so…reason why it took me a month to update? I was busy? *slapped* okay, I'm a lazy ass.**

**I'm **_**SORRY~! **_**Forgive me and my lazy-ness! You may slap me all you want! GAH! **

**Seriously, the real reason is I just got back into school *cough* okay, I've been in school for a while but I've been trying REALLY hard to keep up with my grades. **

**I'm also planning to go to a **_**con**_** in a couple of months and my mom said the only way she would drive me there is if I got honor roll so I am SO sorry if my updates start to lack. **

**I'm going to be updating "**_**Rainbow Veins**_**" as well soon, Evelyn's pissed at me….*slapped* I'm sorry! Dx**

**Also…I've been into cosplaying a lot xD we just finished my **_**Kairi**_** cosplay a week ago and may I say, it is good~. **

**Haha, another reason: **_**Kingdom Hearts**_**! How you take over my mind with your games. GAH! **

**The Evil Hillbilly: They terrify me! D: My English teacher is one . **

**Ilovebookshowboutyou: They do indeed make life fun, I actually saw "**_**quarantine**_**" and for the next month, whenever I went to the bathroom in the middle of the night, in the dark, I HAD to carry a metal stick with me…yeah, my imagination is on haywire. **

**TristeAlma: Oh my god, I laughed so hard after you smacked Evie. XD **

**XXToruCMeaXX: okay, one, I want to thank you SO, SO, SO much for all the reviews you left me! :D Also, I'm glad you enjoy my story. **

**Ace-of-Cyberspace13: I'm stealing your word D MWAHAHA! Also, thank you! ^_^**

"That guy…was…"

"Psychotic, who collects bones?" Ryan asked, driving a little too over the speed limit for Evie's liking, he probably was driving as fast as he could always from the old man's house.

"Hmmm…who knows, maybe it is a hobby out there." Ryan flashed Evie a look that basically said that he questioned her sanity. She groaned and leaned back into the seat. "So where to next?"

X

"Oh-oh, Lance, why didn't you tell me you had a sister?"

"Pietro…I don't have time for your-"

"Don't have time for my what? I got plenty of time, so come on, spill." Lance tightened his hand into a fist, why did everyone feel the need to bug him today about his sister? Getting up from the couch in the living room of the brotherhood's household, Lance grumbled.

"There's nothing to say about her, and I'm gonna be busy working on the jeep, so see ya." Pietro wouldn't have it.

"Come on, you told Toad everything-"

"I didn't tell Toad anything! I just made a mistake of telling him I had a sister."

Pietro still seemed unconvinced. "Well, you can trust me over that big-mouth any day, right?" Pietro ran up to Lance, putting his arm around him. "I mean, come on, we're like the best of friends aren't we?"

Lance stared at him with a look that said 'are you fucking kidding me?'

"No."

"COME ON!"

X

"God, my stomach has been killing for some food!" Ryan said, grinning ear to ear as he stared down at the most beautiful baby he's seen in days: a hamburger.

"We just ate 8 hours ago, Ryan." Evie deadpanned, shoving a French fry into her mouth.

"Felt like years!" Ryan picked up the hamburger and bit out a piece so big it seemed as though a bear ate from it instead. Evie giggled slightly before turning to look around the diner. It was empty except for the man in the far back corner of the diner, he was asleep from what Evie could tell. The woman in front counter reminded her of one of those women you would see in those 90's salons with the big blonde ruffled hair and too much make-up that she looked like a clown. Though…the look really suited the woman well. "You gonna eat or no?"

"Huh?" Evie turned to face Ryan who pointed down at her French fries, she glared and pulled them towards her.

"I'm going to eat, I was just looking around." She explained, shoving yet another French fry into her mouth.

"Nothing much to look at, darling." They turned to see the 90's woman-Evie looked at her nametag 'Betsy'-standing in front of them with a look on her face that asked if they were going to cause a ruckus in her diner or not. From what Evie could tell, this woman didn't seem to take crap from anyone. "Now, What are couple of kids doing around in a backwater town like this? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Well…um. Do you want the truth or the lie?" Evie asked. The woman shrugged and chewed on her gum.

"I got time, let me pull up a chair and you can tell me what you two are doing here."

"Very well, we got time as well." Ryan said, taking another large bite out of his hamburger as Betsy pulled up a chair.

X

"Oh~ Wanda, darling-"

"Go away, Toad!"

Lance sighed as he laid in bed, listening to the mess going on outside. Finally…some peace and qui-

"Hey-a, Lance." Lance groaned as Toad hopped into the room with a smug grin on his face. "hey, you okay, you seem kind of annoyed."

"I AM annoyed, Toad. Go away, will ya?" Lance said, turning onto his face, smashing his face into his pillow.

"Oh come on, what's got your boxers in a bunch?"

"You."

"…well…"

X

Betsy's mouth gaped wide open, the gum visible on her tongue. "Let me get this straight, you ran away in the middle of the night with emo here" Ryan sputtered as he choked on a bit of his hamburger. "to find your long lost brother, and you would risk an education and meeting weirdoes like that old man you met earlier who collects bones just to find him after god knows how long? What is wrong with you?" Evie slid down in her seat, biting on her lip.

"In my defense, I prefer the term 'awesome' not 'emo'" Betsy did a quick glare at Ryan before looking back at Evie. Her features went soft as a sly smile went across her face.

"You got guts, kid. You too, emo."

"Awesome, not emo."

"Whatever, wonder-boy." Betsy put her chin into her hand as she looked at the two teenagers. Ryan placed a finger onto his chin and grinned.

"Wonder-boy? Got a certain ring to it…" Evie laughed at her friend before continuing to place French fries into her mouth.

"And Evie is wonder-gal!"

…that would not do at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow…this was a fast update ._. **

**Ilovebookshowboutyou: I'm thinking about doing a Lightning cosplay from FFXIII. And thanks, I need it. So far, my grades are awesome but…I still need to fix up a couple of things. Quarantine was like one of my /very/ first horror movies that involved blood and stuff, all other movies are mostly thriller and suspension. **

**TristeAlma: Emo boy I got from my friend and Wonder gal, well…I can't remember how I got that one. **

"So, where are we going next?" Evie asked as her and Ryan walked out of the diner, leaving behind Betsy.

"I think, we're going to New Mexico." Ryan said, feeling around in his pockets. His face fell. "Shit."

"What?" Evie asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Um, I think I lost the map of Lances."

X

"Lance, why didn't you tell me? I thought you, like, trusted me?" Kitty whined, frowning. Lance sighed deeply before turning his head to face her.

They sat in the hallway during lunch. Lance hoped to get some time away from all the curious eyes of people who didn't know the meaning of 'none of your business'. Kitty just wanted to be alone with him.

"I'm sorry, okay? It was just something personal that needed to be kept a secret. But thanks to Toad, the entire student body knows." Lance frowned before muttering under his breath "Damn it."

"Don't worry, Next week, everyone will totally be thinking about something else. Your sister will be long forgotten." Kitty smiled, hoping to make him feel better. He weakly smiled.

"Yeah...truth be told, I don't even know if she's alive." Kitty blinked before slightly frowning.

"Really?"

"Hmm, I haven't seen her since I was…ah, I can't even remember." Lance sighed, had it really been so long since he last saw his baby sister?

"_Lance" he heard her whine, she wanted to play, he knew that much. Wiping off the dirt on her hand onto her white dress, she stumbled over to him, tugging on his shirt. "Play with me." _

"It really has been a long time." he whispered to himself, letting the memories come back.

X

Betsy laughed, throwing her head back. "Smart move, _wonder-boy_. You bring shame to your nickname."

Ryan growled, searching around the booth him and Evie sat in. "I swear! It was in my pocket when we came in!"

"Right, sure it was, you idiot!" Evie grumbled, looking under the table.

"Hey, kids, don't worry, maybe it'll turn up sometime tomorrow."

"But we won't be here tomorrow, and we still got a find a place to stay-" Ryan was inturrepted by Betsy.

"You can stay here for the night." Betsy said, frowning. "What? You think this place is just a diner? Yeah, right, I live in the back."

"What?" Evie asked, looking up at the woman.

"You see, my daddy kicked me out when I was 16, I came roaming around this town and they offered me to stay out in a room in the back as long as I worked."

"There's a bedroom back there?" Ryan asked.

Betsy chuckled to herself. "oh trust me, there's more than just a bedroom, kid."

X

"_Lance, he hit me!" Evie wrapped her arms around her big brother's waist, glaring at the chubby boy in front of them who laughed as though he was king of the neighborhood. _

"_aw, is the baby gonna cry?" _

"_Hey! That's my sister you're talking too!" Lance warned, stepping in front of his sister who hid behind him, hoping he would scare off the bully. _

"_What are you gonna do about it?" _

_Lance felt anger, no one was allowed to do anything to his sister. She was his best friend and someone he cared for the most. There was a connection between them that no one could really understand. _

_It happened in a blur. _

_The kid screamed and ran home to his mommy, but when Lance turned, he didn't see his baby sister there, thanking him for making the bully cry. _

_She was inside crying in fear of her brother. _

X

"Whoa!" Ryan and Evie gasped in amazement at the tiny apartment-like room. A couch sat in front of a TV, and a little to the right was a small table with four chairs all around it, next to that was a kitchen, then there was a door that must have lead to the bedroom Betsy slept in.

"yeah, it's not big, but it's home."

"It's better than my bedroom anyways" Ryan said, throwing himself onto the couch.

"Yeah, you and Evie can sleep together on that couch, it turns into a bed." Ryan choked.

X

"_Lance, we think it would be best if Evie went to stay with a friend of ours-" _

"Lance!"

"What?" Lance jumped, looking up from the couch to see a frowning Wanda.

"You've seen Toad around?"

"…Toad?" Lance knew one or two things about Wanda, and one of those things was that she didn't want to have to do anything with Toad at all.

"Yeah, I got stuck to do a science experiment with him, the idiot needs all the help he can get."

"oh.." Lance looked back down.

"Is that a yes or no?" Wanda asked, her voice dripping with venom.

"Nope, haven't seen the blabbermouth at all."

"You okay, Lance?" hmm? Lance also knew another thing, Wanda wasn't really one to care if anyone was alright.

"Since when do you care?"

"I'm using this time to be nice, so use it while you can."

"I'm thinking about my sister."

X

"This is ridiculous, Ryan." Evie frowned, She was all the way at the right side of the bed while Ryan was on the left, practically falling off the bed. "You're gonna fall, you idiot. It's not the first time we shared a bed, you know."

"I know, but the last time we did, we were ten!" Ryan stated, struggling not to fall.

Evie sighed before using her foot to push him off the bed. "If you're so paranoid, then sleep on the floor."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, my lovelies.**

**I thought I share a quick website with you.**

**www. fckh8 .com**

**I love it. **

**My cousin is gay, and my whole family supports him. He's amazing, nice, supportive of everyone, and shouldn't be made fun of cause of the gender he chooses. **

**I understand if some of you have your own views and do not support this cause****. I don't mind, I'm fine with however you feel about it. **

"**Some dudes marry dudes. Get over it." **

**Review Reply Time:**

**Ilovebookshowboutyou: The story behind FFXIII is amazing, it's one of my favorite games...right next to Kingdom Hearts, anyways xD I know, I felt like I made Lance a little bit OOC while writing out how he was when he was younger. You'll just have to wait and see when they meet. **

**TristeAlma: I enjoyed writing that bed scene. I wanted to avoid making it cliché. I hate cliché stuff…though I tend to write a lot of it xD **

**CrazykittensAtemyHOMEWORK: Awh, I'm glad you're lovin' it! Who knows? I tend to do the unexpected XD**

**Ace-of-Cyberspace13: Yeah, I wanted to show what happened when they were kids that lead to separation of the both of them. The bed scene was awesome to write out. **

Evie groaned before throwing her head down onto the table. They still couldn't find the map. "Way to go, Ryan."

"I'm sorry, okay? Hey, maybe we can find a computer café or something around here." Evie looked up at Ryan with a raised eyebrow.

"A computer café?"

"They exist, you know." Evie groaned once more before having her head down into her arms again.

"Morning, kids." They looked to see Betsy coming out of the back room already in uniform…a white apron. "You find that map of yours yet?"

"No." Evie bluntly answered before kicking Ryan under the table. The night before wasn't so peaceful with Ryan trying to keep as much distance between her and him. When it got to the point that she was also falling off the bed, she just kicked him off onto the floor.

"Do you know any place we could use a computer?" Ryan asked.

"Sure, my cousin's house is not far from here." Betsy looked over to Evie. "Hey kid, how much do you got on you? Two teenagers couldn't have a lot in order to survive out in the road, correct?"

"We got around…$400?"

"Mhm"

X

"Lance Alvers, wake up." Lance glared up at the old hag known as his geometry teacher. Frowning, he sat up with his arms crossed. "Don't you dare fall asleep again unless you want a detention!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Excuse me?" Before the teacher could say anymore, Kitty walked in with a nervous smile on her face. "What?"

"U-Um, the principal would like to see Lance Alvers."

X

"They didn't leave a tip. Those fuckers." Evie rolled her eyes at Ryan, who seemed as though he was about to break into an angry outburst at any second.

"Calm down, Ryan. I'm pretty sure the next table will leave a tip." Evie said, smiling weakly at her friend. Truth be told, Evie was ready to kill someone. That someone being the man sitting in booth 3, he seemed to be in his 30's and was throwing suggestive comments at her that made her wanna practically throw up chunks.

"Men are disgusting creatures."

"Got that right, sister." Betsy agreed as she walked past them into the kitchen.

"Gee, thanks Evie, I feel so special about having a-"

"No, Ryan, you're awesome, but other men in general are just disgusting."

X

"Thanks, Kitty."

"Welcome. You look pretty tired, you been getting any sleep lately?" Kitty asked, completely serious. Lance nodded before continuing to walk down the hall with her. "Well, I'm only going hang out for, like, a couple of minutes, I gotta get back to class. I was in a middle of a test-"

"It's okay, Kitty. I got it."

"Hey, Lance…if it's about your sist-"

"Don't worry, Kit-Kat, I'm fine. Wanda talked to me last night about my sister…in a way, I guess you could say she helped."

X

"Asshole! You're suppose to leave a fuc-" Betsy slapped her hand over Ryan's mouth and dragged him out into the back room, leaving Evie alone. She sighed before turning to clean up booth 2.

"Excuse me?" Evie turned her head to see a short old man looking at her.

"Yes, may I help you?" She asked, still cleaning everything off the table.

"I was wondering, is this yours?" she stopped cleaning and looked over to the man. "I found it last night while on my way out." he reached out a folded white paper towards her. '_The map!_' "You see, I come here every night for a good old fashioned dinner, and I remember seeing you and your friend last night."

"Thank you, we've been looking for this since yesterday." she said, taking the white paper into her hands and un-folding it. X's marked the Lances. She smiled to herself and looked up at the man. "Would you like to order anything?"

X

Lance knew he wasn't really one to think.

He wasn't an idiot. Sure, he wasn't school smart but truth be told, he had a lot of crap happen in his life so he was pretty much prepared for anything.

Lately, all he could think of was the moments he spent with his sister as a kid…before they sent her to California.

"_happy birthday, Lance!" age 8, finally. His sister was only a year younger, but still, he felt pretty much boss being the oldest. _

"_Thanks, Evie." Evie jumped to hug him, having them fall down onto the carpet. The hug turned into a little play fight. _

"_Hey, hey, no fighting." they heard their mom warn. They ignored her as they continued to wrestle around. _

_Lance was always careful with his sister, even when she beat the crap out of him, he made sure never to hurt her. _

_X_

"_Bye Evie." She winced, turning away from the arms that tried to hug her. Lance frowned, holding back the tears that threatened to come out._

"_Evie, say good-bye to Lance." _

"_Mom" Evie whispered, tugging on her mother's skirt. Her mom kneeled down to Evie's height, She whispered into her mom's ear something that Lance wasn't suppose to hear, but truth be told…he heard it, every single word. _

"_He scares me. He's not my Lance." _

Needless to say, Lance didn't really care if she was dead or alive.

X

"Wow…you guys suck at the restaurant business, huh?" Betsy laughed as she counted out the money for Evie and Ryan. "Only made $100. Smooth."

"Hey, it's better than anything, right?" Ryan asked, shoving the money into his pocket. Evie made sure to keep the map on her this time.

"True…Well, I guess this is good-bye?" Ryan and Evie looked at each other and back at her, slowly nodding their heads. Betsy sighed before walking over to the two of them and grabbing them into a tight hug. "Wonder boy, Evie, come back anytime. I'll always be here."

"Sure thing."

X

"Evie?"

"Yeah?" Finally on the highway, Ryan turned his head to look at his child-hood friend straight in the eye.

"Did you decide on what you want to tell Lance?"

It went silent for several seconds. Evie wasn't sure what she was going to say, she knew what her goal was but she wasn't sure on how to do it.

"'I'm sorry'?"

"Is that it?"

"Well, I want to put everything behind us. The last thing I ever said to him was that he was a monster, and I don't want him to remember that as the last time he saw me."

"It won't change the fact that he's a mu-"

"I know that, and I got over my fear. Thanks to you." She smiled at Ryan who smirked.

"Your welcome. I know, I'm pretty cool."

"One of the coolest mutants I've ever met."


	8. Chapter 8

**I send you all my love on a wire. **

**I'm SO sorry for not updating as much as I should have been, but, I've been very busy with my grades and school work, well. Trying, anyways. I think I actually failed this quarter…so. **

**I'm doing exams at the moment and I've been over-studying a lot because truth be told, this quarter I was just down right depressed and lazy so I didn't pay much attention to anything. **

**If anyone has some research for NSL or Geometry they can send me, please do. **

**I've also been trying to maintain my social life because, I've kind of been losing a few friends :/ a lot of fights have been going on. **

**Well, other than that.**

**I'm here now and ready to update for all you lovely people.**

**Seriously, all of you make me smile. I actually feel good for a moment when I smile. ^_^**

**CrazykittensAtemyHOMEWORK: Thanks for thinking it's cool :B**

**xXToruCMeaXx: Ha x'D I'm so glad I caught you by surprise. And yes, I'm updating now :3**

**TristeAlma: Only Ryan is a mutant, basically, he helped Evie get over her feat of mutants. LOL, That 'no tips' thing was inspired by a movie and a RL friend who works at this family resturant. **

**Ilovebookshowboutyou: You can't see the amazing Ryan with powers? It's okay, neither can I. XD and My brother owns FFX, I really want to play it but he says I have to finish all the other 1000 games I've started (He's so exaggerating, it's only…10 games, I think) Your mom is? That's so cool. \**

**Ace-of-Cyberspace13: We prefer the term "happy" with a ";)" LOL. You'll find out his powers soon enough and the dog sounds adorable :B**

Evie twitched.

Being stared at wasn't something she particularly enjoyed, especially when it was by a whole group of much older men.

Ryan smirked to himself in amusement, enjoying seeing Evie squirm under the gaze of them all. Rolling his eyes, he slowly put his arm around her. For him, this was plainly a signal to that group of men: 'back off, she's mine'.

They all gave a quick glare and turned to look elsewhere.

"Thanks." Evie muttered, refusing to look at Ryan. She hated when he got enjoyment out of her being nervous.

"No problem, babe." he said loudly, hoping the group heard.

Evie face-palmed.

X

Lance snorted at Kitty who's eyes were wide as she looked around the house of the brotherhood.

"You seriously live in this dump?" She asked him, her nose wrinkling as she took in a sniff of last month's 'dinner' "UGH!"

"Yeah, home sweet home."

"Sweet? More like, stink sty!" She gasped, covering her nose with her hand. "You seriously need to, like, clean!"

"Kitty Kat!" Toad smirked as he saw the arrival of the x-men's own shadow cat. He jumped down to stand, er, slouch in front of her. "What's up?"

Lance pushed him a good couple of feet away from Kitty and glared "She's here to help me study for something"

"Oh~" Toad smirked, "Study" he chuckled putting air quotes around the word 'study'. "I gotcha!"

"Toad!"

"I'm leaving!"

X

"Is this where the next Lance lives?" Evie asked, looking up at the small townhouse.

"It's the address, so yea." Ryan looked up, a little taken back from the horrible condition this house was in.

A window was just basically tape, maybe someone broke it by throwing a ball or something? The flowers around the front porch were basically dead and lying there. The paint job was terrible, as though someone just threw buckets of the same color at the house. It seemed…abandon.

Evie shrugged as she walked up the front porch to the door. Knocking twice, she heard a loud noise erupt from inside the house.

"Coming!" She heard a voice on the other side. The door flung open to reveal a young boy maybe around 13 with shaggy black hair and brown eyes. "Um, oh. Sorry, I thought you were someone else." he grinned sheepishly. "Um, may I help you?" He seemed nervous and his face was flushed.

"Uh. My name is Evie and this is my friend, Ryan. We're looking for someone named Lance." The boy raised his eyebrow at them.

"Lance died a year ago, I'm sorry."

Evie blinked. Maybe it wasn't her Lance. "Oh. Um, was he related to you?"

"Yea, he was my cousin who lived with us. Why?"

"The reason why we're looking for Lance is because I had a brother named Lance that I lost connection with a long time ago." The boy let out a chuckle.

"Chill, Lance was basically a little too young to be your brother."

"How old?" Ryan questioned.

"Ten."

Silence filled between the three.

"Oh" Evie scratched the back of her head while Ryan directed his eyes to look at the house next door, what a lovely…shade of blue. "Sorry for your loss."

"It's okay…" The boy muttered under his breath. "You guys, want to come in for a drink or something?"

"Nah, we should probably be heading off to see the other Lance now."

"Other?" Evie showed the boy the Lance map. "Whoa. Where are you guys from?"

"California, south to be more specific." Ryan answered, grinning.

"and you guys came all the way to Texas?"

"Evie really wants to find her brother so why not?" Ryan said, taking the map back. "Hey, what's your name, kid?"

"Alexander, Alex for short."

"We'll be seeing ya around, Alex, if we decide to come back."

"…Okay?" The boy chucked, not really sure to smile or not.

X

"Lance, are you even paying attention?" Kitty and Lance sat in his room on the floor next to the bed.

"Sure, kit-kat." Kitty looked over to Lance to see him looking out the window. She face-palmed.

"Moron." she slapped the back of his head with a pillow. "Pay attention!"

He snapped out of his daydream and smiled. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Kitty groaned before slamming her face down into the pillow she just used to hit Lance with.

**Not the best, but I tried. **


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is six pages long. SIX PAGES LONG. I think it's been a while since I wrote a chapter that was SIX PAGES LONG.**

**A lot more is explained in this chapter about the past between Evie and Lance. A few errors here and there seeing as how the only time I've been able to update is during late at night, when I'm quite tired. **

**I'm sorry if it's been a while but I've been busy with school summer work and my boyfriend and my family, and other things here and there. It should all settle down soon, or at least I hope so.**

**Also! I'm really surprised at the 40 reviews I have. I choked pretty hard when I saw that. Thank you to everyone that reviewed~ Here's a heart: 3**

_Ilovebookshowboutyou_**: I actually did amazing at the exams, I'm surprised and VERY happy. Hmm, I have to do more reading for the summer homework I was received, but these books look so. Boring. ._. I love guy friends~ **

_TristeAlma: _**I love tricking people, it's one of my specialties. ;D**

_Sasuke The Run Away_**: Ahaha, I would so totally have someone do my homework if I could, but I tend to just. Not…do it. ._.**

_GlidingOne_**: Thank you for your review, it left me smiling. **

_XxXRogueXxX_**: Thank you~ **

_Jezus Faith:_** Awh, thank you and here's a SIX PAGE long chapter for you after all the wait.**

_Silver Eyed Slayer_**: Here is the update you requested, darling.**

* * *

"So what now?" Evie questioned, sitting in the passenger seat while stuffing her mouth with lo mien. "We've traveled so much and still no luck with finding him." she looked around the empty parking lot, scared of anyone seeing them. It would seem suspicious for two kids to be in an empty parking lot in the middle of the night.

"Well…" Ryan started, paying attention to the lighter in his hand. "We still have a few more to go. Now, we'll be going to Mississippi." The lighter shook slightly. "Maybe we'll be lucky this time?" He smirked to himself as the lighter lifted from the palm of his hand to the air in a smooth motion.

Evie swallowed hard as she stared at the lighter in discomfort. "Ryan…"

Ryan sighed, snatching the lighter from the air. "Sorry. I forgot." there was a pregnant pause between the two. "Anyways, this one looks promising. The website actually said his date of birth, and he's around our age limit."

Evie shrugged. "I guess we'll have to see?" Ryan nodded before pulling out of the empty parking lot.

X

"Lance. You look totally dead." Kitty said, concerned as she looked at the sunken face of her boyfriend. "Have you been like, getting any sleep?"

Lance nodded, eyes closed. He stumbled slightly as they both continued to walk around the crowded hallways of their school. "Yea…it's just. I've been having a lot of dreams lately."

Kitty raised her eyebrow in curiosity. "Want to talk about it? The dreams?"

Lance shook his head, quickly. Groaning as he got dizzy.

His sister. Ever since he accidentally brought her up to Toad, has been haunting his dreams.

If you could call them dreams, they were more like memories he'd forgotten a long time ago. It surprised him that such early memories have been coming back to him in his sleep. He wondered, were these dreams telling him something?

Maybe it was just a coincidence.

"No, I'll be fine, Kitty."

X

Knocking twice on the door, Evie sighed. Her throat was tightening up. She was hoping this would be her brother. She was getting tired of the constant traveling but she didn't want to give up on finding Lance.

But, it was just _so _tiring.

Knocking again, she looked over to Ryan who looked around the apartment hallway.

It was an eerie place to be. The hallway lights flickered on and off, the wallpaper on the walls was peeling slightly.

She knocked once more.

There was still no answer.

Losing all hope, Evie groaned and pressed her back against the wall next to the door, sliding down to the floor. "We're never going to find him…I was so stupid, I shouldn't have dragged you into this, Ryan. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, hey" Ryan kneeled down to face her. "Don't say that. This isn't stupid, it's a chance for you to finally see your brother and apologize. To re-connect with the only family member you have left in the world. Don't think it's the end. We still have many Lances' to go, and I promise you. I will keep traveling with you, no matter how long it will take, until we find your brother." Evie blinked, not sure how to reply. "Come on, maybe he went out." Taking her hand, Ryan helped Evie get up and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Excuse me?" Both jumped and pulled away to see a young brunette woman in front of them. "…You're blocking my door." Her green eyes looked at them in suspicion.

"Oh…" Evie stepped away from the apartment door and gasped. "Wait, excuse me…Um, do you know if there's a Lance that lives around here?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, I live with him. He's my boyfriend…why?"

Evie blinked twice, stammering. Girlfriend, okay. "U-Um…how do I explain this?"

"Do I need to sit down for it?" The woman joked.

Ryan and Evie looked at each other before turning their heads back to the woman. "Yes."

X

"_Don't you cry, Evie. You know you're stronger than that!" Lance whispered harshly, looking into his younger sister's eyes. _

"_But mom and dad…" _

"_Everyone fights, it's nothing." He gasped and pulled her into his chest as he heard the bedroom door open. _

"_Lance! Evie! Where are you?" His mother cried out before running back out of the room. Lance peeked out from the closet, checking if it was safe. _

"_Come on. Let's go next door."_

"_There you are."_

"Lance!" Snapping his eyes wide open, Lance looked around the science room. Everyone seemed to be staring at him. He shook his head before looking up at the teacher who seemed highly displeased.

"Fuck your lesson." He muttered, before grabbing his bag and papers and walking out of the classroom in a rush.

X

"…You're his sister?" The woman yelled, surprised. "Oh my god. That's. Wow. But…he's never mentioned a sister before."

"I did say it was a possibility I am his sister." Evie said quickly, not wanting the woman to get upset if it wasn't her Lance.

"Oh, he's going to flip when he gets home. Oh god, no, you're going to flip."

"Why would we flip..?" Ryan questioned, suddenly curious.

"Well. The reason why Lance and I live together at such a young age is because…when we were around the age of 16, we both made a mistake. Wait, no, not a mistake but we did something we shouldn't have. When my parents found out, they kicked me out and his parents refused to have anything to do with him so we took charge of our own lives."

"What was the thing you shouldn't have done?" Ryan asked, not allowing Evie to say anything.

"Well. I got pregnant with our daughter."

Evie choked, taken by surprise. "Sorry, b-but, daughter? You mean there's a chance I'm an aunt?"

The door to the apartment opened, followed by the sound of a little girl giggling. "Lisa! I didn't know if you wanted anything but I fig-" A man stopped at the sight of Evie and Ryan. Evie raised her eyebrow slightly. The man had brown hair and brown eyes just like her actual brother did but she didn't feel like this was the one. "Um…"

"You so totally have to sit. Wait till you hear this."

X

"Lance!" Lance sat up straight on the couch in the brotherhood's home as he heard his girlfriend storm in. "What is your problem? I had to hear from everyone at school today that you cussed at Mrs. Greene and that you just walked out of class! Now I totally know there's something bothering you!"

"Kitty." Lance groaned. "Please, I'm just not in the mood today."

"No. I'm not leaving until you tell me what's bothering you." Kitty said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

Lance sighed, pausing. "Fine. It's Evie. My sister."

Kitty's arms dropped as her face took a look of sympathy. "What's wrong?"

X

"…It's not possible, I don't remember having a sister." Evie sighed. Just as she thought, this Lance was also not her brother. "I wish you luck on finding your true brother though." She nodded slowly, choking back the tears.

Evie looked to the little girl who sat next to Lance on the couch, she was about two years old with brown hair and brown eyes just like her father. The little girl stared back before squirming out of her father's grip and running into a bedroom somewhere in the apartment.

"Sorry, she's shy." Evie shook her head, dismissing it.

Both the woman, who Evie realized her name was Lisa, and Lance stood up from the couch, nervous. "Would you like to stay for a while to get some rest? You two seem really tired." Lisa asked, looking at Evie and Ryan with concern.

Ryan shook his head. "Nah, we're trying to stay on track. Thank you for the offer though." Looking over to Evie, he raised his eyebrow "unless you…?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you though." Her voice quivered slightly but she managed to choke it back.

Ryan and Evie stood up, greeting the awkward good-byes coming.

X

"So, you mean, you're having repressed memories of like, your sister when you guys were younger?" Kitty asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yea…and the memories aren't so nice." Lance said, rubbing his eyes. The lack of sleep was finally getting to him.

"What are the memories about, Lance?"

Lance debated telling her. The memories were things he rather long forget about. "They're about our family. When me and Evie were younger, our parents fought constantly. Evie never really knew what was going on but unfortunately I did."

"_Stay here!" Lance instructed his sister as he shoved her into the closet of their bedroom. "Don't make a sound. Play the quiet game, okay! If you win, I'll give you my Halloween candy bag. Shh~" Evie nodded, understanding every word. He closed the closet door slowly, then proceeded to walk towards the bedroom door, shaking. _

_As he opened the door a peek, he heard the loud slam of a bottle being throw at the wall with the yells of "Where have you been?" following. _

_Lance yelped before running back to the closet and stuffing himself inside with his younger sister._

"Our dad was drinking, a lot. And our mom was insane about keeping Evie and I save. The fight's got worse and worse over-time. And then, I didn't realize this until I was older but our mother was having an affair with someone. Who? I don't care. It just hurt a lot to realize that."

_Lance stared outside the window at the two figures. One was his mommy, the other was a man. He shook, questions running through his mind as he watched the man touch his mother in a way that only daddy should be allowed too. _

_He had stayed up all night waiting for his mother to come home, and had seen this. In shock and anger, he stormed out of the living room to the bedroom where Evie slept soundly in their bed. Crawling in next to her, he laid down, not sure what to do now. _

"By the time they sent me out when the fact I was a mutant became real, dad was already debating leaving home or not. He was obsessed with our mother, and I mean, _really_ obsessed. The drinking didn't help him that much either. He didn't want to let her go nor let any man touch her."

_He didn't care if Evie called him a monster, he held onto his younger sister despite her screams of him to let her go and dragged her into the god forsaken closet. Silent tears streamed down his face as he held her close to him, not caring if she shook and squirmed to get away. _

"_Get out here, filth!" Lance gasped before pulling his sister even tighter to him. It seemed Evie knew who the call was directed towards too and squirmed even harder. Lance noted though, that she was silent, not making a sound. _

"_Don't leave me. Just one more second, Evie." The little girl stiffened up then let her muscles relax, giving in._

_Lance had never been happier. _

"These memories have been coming back to me in my dreams lately and it's starting to bother me a lot. I left Evie with them, and there's no way for me to know if she's okay or not."

Kitty sat next to Lance on the couch, her eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry, Lance. I never knew-"

"Kitty, you don't need to be sorry. It's over now…" Kitty sighed.

"Lance, I think you have to go to someone about this. You need to get your sleep and you said so yourself the reason why you're not sleeping is like, because of these dreams."

"I will. I'm thinking about it." Kitty sighed once more before wrapping her arms around her boyfriend. Lance smiled and hugged back, so grateful none of the other brotherhood members were home.

X

Evie and Ryan waved their hands as they stepped out of the apartment.

"Hey~!" A high voice yelled from behind Lisa and Lance, they both stepped out of the way and looked down.

The little girl had dragged a big over-sized teddy bear that was bigger than herself. There was a bow tapped to it's head. She grabbed onto Evie's hand and tugged. Evie, confused and slightly worried, kneeled down to the girl.

The little girl placed the big teddy bear's hand into Evie's. "Good-luck." The girl blushed before stepping back and walking back into the apartment.

Lance in shock, looked back and then at Evie. "Wow…she must like you to give you something so special to her." He nodded at the teddy bear. "That's her favorite stuffed animal."

Evie blushed, flustered while standing up and wrapping her arms around the middle of the bear. "Oh…um, you could take it back-"

"No, keep it. I think she was trying to say that her most prized possession is now your good-luck charm. I think she would like for you to keep it." Lisa said, smiling.

Ryan smirked in amusement as Evie continued to stammer. "We'll keep it. When our mission is done, we'll be sure to bring it back to it's owner." Ryan said, wrapping an arm around Evie. "See you guys another time." Turning Evie around, they both walked away as they heard the couple walk back into the apartment.

X

"I can't believe she gave it to me!" Evie exclaimed, hugging the bear tight though she had a huge desire to just go back and give it to the little girl.

"Well, she wishes you good-luck and like I told them, we'll bring it back."

"Still! I mean-GAH!" The bear lifted from her arms and was thrown into the backseat. Ryan smirked with his hands still on the wheel.

"Problem solved, now stop talking about it."

"Stop that! What if someone sees?" Evie exclaimed, nervous as ever.

"And? You're forgetting, for all we know, your brother is just as bad as me." Evie's face fell as she turned her head to glare at Ryan. "What?"

"Just…shut up and drive, Ryan."

**So the ending wasn't the best, but I hope you guys enjoyed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holy fuck. **

**Six months since I last updated. Sorrrrrrrrry. **

**I've been…doing not so well with things so I guess I just haven't been motivated to write much but I'm trying to pick myself up again. **

**I've been doing horrible in school, but I can fix that. I broke up with my boyfriend who I really liked, but…shit happens. Anyways, I'll be trying my best to get better and trying to update more with my stories. **

**I hope you guys can forgive me for my long absence.**

"How much farther?" Evie asked, rubbing her eyes as she woke up in the passenger seat. Looking up, she saw the stars in the sky, so it was probably still the middle of the night.

"Not too far, we should be there in about an hour."

"What time is it?" Evie mumbled, squinting at the radio. "Four in the morning?" Yawning, she turned to grab the teddy bear from the back seat. "Are we gonna stop somewhere…?" Holding the bear close, her eyes kept drooping.

"Yea, we'll stop by a motel or something so we can both get some sleep. I'm starting to get tired anyways." Ryan said, resisting the urge to yawn. Turning his head, he looked to see she had already fallen asleep again. He smiled to himself in amusement as he continued driving.

X

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Kitty asked, getting up from Lance's bed. "I can totally stay the night if you want. I know Professor Xavier wouldn't approve but like, I'm starting to get worried for you, Lance."

"Nah, Kitty. I'll be fine. You should go back anyways, they're probably wondering where you are." Kitty pursed her lips before nodding.

"You're right. I'll see you tomorrow. Good-night, Lance." Leaning down, she gave her boyfriend a quick kiss before walking out of the bedroom.

Lance sighed, regretting the choice of sending his girlfriend home. He knew he wasn't going to be fine tonight. The dreams happened every night, and each night got worse.

Eventually, all the memories would be seen and the dreams would stop, right?

At least that's what Lance hoped for.

X

The next morning after leaving the motel, Ryan had decided to roam around the town that they had stopped at.

He stopped at a very specific store.

"You look stupid." Evie deadpanned, looking at Ryan who sported a cowboy outfit. "Take it off." she demanded, looking around embarrassed.

"Come on, Evie, loosen up." Ryan smirked, putting a red feather boa around Evie's neck.

"We still have a few hours to travel though…" Evie muttered, looking outside the front window of the store. "We're not even legal to buy this stuff."

"But that doesn't mean we can't look at it." Ryan sang, looking around the store with the angry manager at the cash register. "…There's such a thing as a double sided dild-"

"Hey, kids!" They both looked to the manager whose face was so red; it was amazing no steam came out of her ears. "How old are you two?"

"…Twenty-two." Ryan said seriously with a straight face, not blinking as he looked right into the eyes of the woman.

The woman's finger twitched as she nodded. "Alright…" she muttered, not looking completely convinced.

"…Oh cool! This is nutella flavored!" Ryan smiled, before receiving a slap from Evie.

X

Lance skipped school.

He skipped school because, well, why the fuck not?

Lounging around on the couch of the living room, his thoughts continued to confuse him.

The incident of bringing up his sister had made him go insane of thoughts only about her.

It's been bugging him now that all his thoughts seemed to only revolve around the person who he hated most in the world at the moment.

She saw him as a monster from what he last remember of her, so why bother caring what's going on with her? She probably doesn't even give a damn about him, or maybe she just doesn't even remember him.

Still

He couldn't help but wonder how his little sister has been since she left to go live with that family in California.

Shaking his head, he sat up and buried his face into his hands. "Stop thinking about it." He muttered. "She's better off with them anyways." He sighed, looking around the dirty, messy living room. "She'd probably hate it here."

Then, Lance did something he normally would never even bother to do.

He started to clean up the house.

X

"Okay, the last guy was definitely not a Lance, more like a, uh…Lacy." Evie snorted at Ryan's comment. Looking out the window, she waved good-bye to the blonde tall woman who had given her and Ryan cookies before they set off to their next destination. "A transgender…why couldn't she have been your brother?"

"He said so himself, he's been an only child…er, she's been an only child her whole life." Evie shook her head. "So that basically told me that she wasn't my brother, er…sister." Ryan chuckled before looking at Evie.

"There's only two more Lance's left on the map. The next one is in…?" Ryan looked at the map, focusing his eyes on the little dot. "New York. Bayville, New York if you want to be more specific."

Evie squeezed the teddy bear in her arms. "Let's hope this one is him…"


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm glad with how this turned out. So yea.**

"You destroyed our house." Pietro said, looking at the clean living room. Wanda scoffed behind him.

"Destroyed? It's clean. I like it clean." She sat herself down on the couch, smiling that none of the cushions just sinked in like quick sand.

"I don't know guys, I just got bored." Lance said, plopping himself right next to Wanda who frowned at his actions. "But hey, at least we can see the floor now."

"Heh, probably cleaned it up for his girlfriend." Toad commented, grinning.

Lance made a face and shook his head. "Nope, I just said I was bored. That's it."

"Yea, yea. Though, Blob is gonna be pissed you cleaned out the fridge."

Lance's face dropped. "…Didn't even think about that. Shit."

X

"How much longer?" Evie complained, getting bored of the car ride. Her patience had been getting shorter with each trip to each destination. This, by far, was the farthest destination they've encountered. Or so that's how she feels.

"Not too long, I think. We should be there…in four hours!" Ryan grinned at her; she only rolled her eyes and shut her eyes closed with her arms wrapped tight around the teddy bear. "Oh come on, lighten up."

"I just keep thinking 'what if this guy isn't him either'?"

"Don't be negative." He said sternly. "We'll find him eventually."

Evie sighed, looking out the window. "What if he wants nothing to do with me?"

"Then you can at least say you tried. You won't have to ever think 'what if' for the rest of your life. And for all you know, he'll want to talk to you or something. Maybe he's missed you too."

Evie looked over to Ryan with a small smile on her face. "Thanks…" Her smile dropped. "Don't look at me, pay attention to the road."

X

"Kitty is coming over." Lance announced, hanging up the phone in the living room. He turned to see Pietro and Toad with sly grins on their faces. "Stop it. We're just studying. She needs help with a class."

"HA!" Pietro smirked. "You? Help her? Since when have you ever been good at any subject? What are you helping her with? Health class?" Toad snorted, understanding the joke. Wanda just rolled her eyes and continued to watch television.

Lance shook his head. "Shut up with these jokes when she gets here."

X

Four hours later, Ryan shook his friend awake who smacked him on instinct the moment her eyes opened.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Evie gasped. "I didn't mean too!"

"Ah…god, that one really hurt." Ryan groaned, rubbing his cheekbone. "Anyways…I just wanted to say, we're here at the house. Looks pretty shitty on the outside but there's lights on inside."

Evie blinked and looked out the car window at the two story house. It did look terrible on the outside, trash everywhere, dead flowers, and god knows what that was on the wall by the door. She looked to see a jeep in front of the house with tools lying around it. "Yup, there's definitely someone living here." She said, putting the teddy bear into the backseat before unbuckling her seat belt.

"Let's hope this is the one." Ryan told her before both opened their doors and got out of the car.

**Do you guys hate me for stopping it here~? Good.**


	12. Chapter 12

Glancing at each other, Evie did the first move and knocked on the door. Ryan smiled weakly at her and crossed his fingers.

The door opened to reveal a teen with a rather odd choice of hair color. He glanced at the two and raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

Lance had a roommate? Evie nodded. "Yes, I'm looking for a Lance Alvers, does he lives here?"

Pietro eyed these two up and down. They didn't seem like they were from around here. "Depends, who are you?" he asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe.

"My name's Evie and this is Ryan." Ryan did a small wave with a frown on his face. Ryan didn't really like this guy's attitude. "I'm looking for my long lost brother, which is Lance Alvers."

Pietro blinked twice before chuckling. "Wow, the world sure works in weird ways. Hold on, be back in a second." He closed the door, leaving Evie and Ryan confused.

"Hey guys! I love how irony works." Pietro said, walking into the living room where Wanda, Toad and Fred sat. "Guess who's outside looking for Lance."

Toad shrugged. "Kitty's dad?" Fred chuckled.

"No, you idiot. Its Lance's sister outside. Says she's been looking for him." This caught the attention of everyone in the room. Pietro smirked, satisfied with the reaction.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go tell him she's here." Wanda snarled. After hearing a part of Lance's history with his sister, she couldn't help but feel pity for him. All she got from their conversation from a few days ago was that he wanted to know how his sister was, and that was that.

"Sheesh, okay, okay. Hey Toad, let them in." Toad hopped to the front door as Pietro zoomed upstairs and into Lance's room without knocking, he was glad to see that Lance and Kitty were only just talking. Lance frowned at the sight of him.

"What?"

"We got someone downstairs, says she's been looking for you." Kitty's eyes snapped to Lance quickly, feeling jealousy creep in.

"Who's looking for me?" Lance questioned. For all he knew, it was just a stupid prank Pietro and Toad wanted to pull.

Pietro smirked. "Go check."

X

"Uhm..." Evie smiled nervously at the three odd teens in front of her. Ryan seemed just as nervous as she was looking around the room.

"Was this room just cleaned…?" He asked, hoping to get a conversation going.

"Oh yea, should have seen it before. Total disaster." Wanda told him. "So you two are looking for Lance?" Evie nodded. "This should be interesting." Wanda muttered to herself.

Pietro walked into the room. "Hey, you two. Here he is." Looking behind him, Evie saw a boy with brown shaggy hair and familiar brown eyes. The boy looked at her and blinked twice. He seemed as though he was stunned. A girl walked in as well. A pretty girl with her hair up in a ponytail, but she didn't seem at all happy.

Lance shook his head a little before clearing his throat. "So uh, Pietro tells me you two were looking for me?" He was nervous.

Evie nodded slowly. "Yea, the reason why is because I've been looking for my long lost brother, Lance Alvers. We've looked-"

Lance choked. "Evie?" Kitty's eyes went wide at realization.

Evie's stomach churned while Ryan smirked a little. They finally found him. "So you remember me?"

As this went on, the rest of the brotherhood watched intensely.

"Yea, I do. What are you doing here?" Lance couldn't quite grasp it. The girl in front of him was his little sister. _Well, not so little anymore._

"I wanted to see you, and to apologize for what I said before I left. I shouldn't have said that. I know better now thanks to Ryan, uh, this guy" she pointed quickly to Ryan before continuing. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did and I was hoping you could forgive me."

Kitty looked at Lance, hoping he wouldn't lose his temper and hoping he would give her a chance.

Lance gulped, looking around the room of faces that stared at him. "I-…Could we talk alone?"

**Sorry if it seems a little...eh,**


	13. Chapter 13

The only private place he could think of was his jeep. He was now in his jeep, at night, with his sister who traveled all the way to California to see him. He put his face into his hands.

"I know it might be a lot to take in but I really wanted to see you and sort things out." Evie said, frowning slightly.

"I just, I'm amazed you came all this way and I find it kind of ironic. I've been having repressed memories popping up in my dreams of us when we were kids. It's…freaky. So…you wanted to apologize?" He asked, looking her straight in the eyes finally. He just remembered, they both have the same eyes.

She nodded. "When we were kids, the first time I saw you use your powers, I was scared that you weren't you anymore. I should have known that you were still the same person, you just gained powers and that was it. I shouldn't have acted the way I did or called you a monster. I've missed you, Lance and I really am sorry for what I did." She hoped he wouldn't deny her apology.

Lance sighed. "It's fine, Evie. I forgive you…" He smiled weakly at her. How could he not forgive her? It was his sister. "So, wanna tell me how everything's been?" He said, finally relaxing in his seat.

"Where do I even start…?"

X

Ryan and Pietro sat face to face, ready for the ultimate battle. Both placing their elbows on the table, they put their hands together.

"Okay, ready…set…go!" Toad put the countdown and right away, the arm wrestling began. Pietro struggled not to let this guy win but he seemed pretty tuff for a scrawny little guy. Ryan was boasting in his head about he was roasting this guy as he continued to push Pietro's arm down to the table.

"Damn it!" Pietro cursed out as Ryan won the arm wrestling match. "Heh…" He took in a deep breath. "You're pretty tough for a scrawny guy." Ryan grinned triumphantly.

"Thanks." He then blinked for a moment, wondering how the conversation between Evie and Lance was going. He paused and thought for a second. "So, you guys know about Lance's…" he waved his hands around as a gesture of 'powers'. His own 'code'.

"His powers? Yea, we all got our own." Pietro said, crossing his arms. "Intimidated?" he asked.

"Nah, cause I got my own too." Wanda looked up at Ryan with a raised eyebrow. "Telekinesis. Yea, I know, it's a real big cliché." He said, sighing slightly. "What about you guys?"

X

"But…mom and dad said they went to see you in California and then they never came back." Lance took a moment and realization hit him. "Of course, they didn't want to be with a mutant for a kid. I was stuck with grandma for god knows how long until I just left." Evie frowned at this.

"Mom and dad never visited me…you mean, they just left?" Evie looked away, in her mind, she was mentally yelling at her parents.

"Yup, they said they were going to visit you and all. I thought maybe they decided to stay there instead or something. All this time, I thought you were probably with them." Evie shook her head.

"Nope, my foster parents have been taking care of me this whole time." She said, frowning slightly. "Then, I wonder where our real parents are."

"I don't actually care. They treated me like I was some animal after I got my powers." Lance put his arms behind his head.

Evie shrugged. "Still, it would be nice to know how things ended up between them." Lance sighed, even though they treated him like trash, he hoped his parents were well.

"So, who's this Ryan guy?" Lance asked, looking at his sister. "Your boyfriend or something?"

"Nope, he's my best friend. He's the one who convinced me to take this trip. It was my idea and all but I didn't think it would work. Guess it did." She smiled at him.

"So, there's nothing going on between you two?"

"Nope."

"…Are you sure?"

Evie raised an eyebrow. "Are you playing the over-protective brother role?"

"I _am_ the over-protective brother, in case you don't remember. Now, are you sure or not?"

Evie held back a giggle. She found this situation entirely humorous. "I'm sure, Lance."

Lance let out a deep breath. "Okay, just checking. Oh. You have to meet my girlfriend, Kitty. Really nice, a little too perky sometimes but overall, she's a good person. When she found out I had a sister, she was talking about showing you around town and stuff."

"But I wasn't here." Evie said, raising an eyebrow.

"She didn't know we were separated until I told her. I think she would like to get to know you now that we're together and all." He sighed. "She's a mutant, just so you know." Evie blinked and looked back to the house. Through the window she saw the silver haired boy, Ryan and the pretty girl having a conversation. "That's her." Lance pointed at the pretty girl.

"She seems nice." Evie quietly said. "Ryan's a mutant."

"He is?"

"He helped me get over my fear and taught me that just because people are mutants doesn't mean anything." Lance thought silently to himself to thank Ryan later on.

"Well, I guess it's safe to say everyone in that house is mutants." Evie's eyes widened.

"All of your roommates?"

"Yup, we're kind of a group in a way. The brotherhood."

Evie glanced at him. "Is Kitty a part of it?"

"Nah, she's with another group of mutants." Lance's eyes looked distant. "They're the 'x-men'"

"Interesting name, I guess."

Lance shrugged. "Want to go back inside? I could introduce you to everyone." Evie nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

**So first, apologizes for my long absence. I haven't been well to be honest. A lot has happened since the last time I updated this story and just…I'm trying to get everything back in balance. **

**I would catch everyone up on everything but honestly, it's just too much. I promise you I am fine and doing the best I can to make everything…better again. **

**Also something extra, I decided for every update I will share a random fact about the development of "Sister?" **

**The fact I'm giving you with this chapter is that originally this story was supposed to be titled "Toad's little sister?" Yup, that's right. In the original version of this story, Evie was supposed to be Toad's little sister. While writing the first chapter, I felt it would be better to have Lance as the brother instead and therefore changed it to "Sister?" which also gave a very simple title. **

**Any who, here is the update (FINALLY) of the story. **

Ryan laid back and smiled as he saw Pietro fall to the floor due to the impact of the flying book that hit him. "What were you saying about telekinesis again, dude?"

Pietro groaned and got up, glaring at Ryan. "Alright, alright, I give in. Your power's not that bad."

Wanda chuckled. She turned to Kitty who sat next to her. "So, what do you think of Lance's sister?"

Kitty shrugged. "I haven't gotten to speak to her yet so like, I don't really know. She's really pretty though. At least I think so."

Ryan glanced over to the two. "Try telling her that yourself. I always tell her she's pretty and she never seems to believe me."

"Are you two together?" Kitty asked. Ryan's face dropped and he shook his head.

"Nah, we're only friends. Or best friends, I guess. We've known each other ever since she moved to California."

The front door opened, having everyone's attention snap up to the entrance of the living room. Lance and Evie walked in. "What?" Lance asked, looking like a deer in the headlights. "We talked it out."

Pietro got up and smirked. "Well, since that…" He quickly went over to them, pushing Lance aside and putting an arm around Evie. "is done with. My name's Pietro, AKA Quicksilver. It's nice to finally meet you, Evie." Lance grabbed Pietro's shoulder and pulled him away from his sister.

"Don't think about it." Lance scowled; he turned back to his sister. "Anyways, this is…Todd; the bigmouth."

Toad frowned at the insult, but grinned when he turned to face Evie. "Hehe, nice to meet ya." He said, his face turning red. Toad couldn't help but feel a little bad in the situation for actually being a big mouth. "You can just call me Toad if you want. More use to that anyways."

Evie smiled weakly. These people seemed so…out of place; like outsiders.

The girl with the short haircut got up and walked over to Evie with a somewhat scowl on her face. "My name's Wanda."

"Hi." Evie said nervously. There was something about the vibes that came off this girl that told Evie not to mess with her.

They turned their heads to the noise of a loud burp.

Evie tilted her head to look over Wanda's shoulder to see a rather large man sitting on the couch.

"And that would be Blob; the reason why this place is so full of food." Lance said, looking around nervously. The place was clean now; thankfully but what about the next time Evie comes and it's just another big mess?

Lance shook his head and did the last of the introductions. "And my girlfriend-"

"Hi!" The pretty girl Evie was looking at earlier jumped up from her spot on the couch and walked up to Evie, shaking her hand lightly. "My name's Kitty. I've heard a lot about you. I'm hoping that like, we can be good friends." Kitty's bold approach made Evie lean back a little. "Only if you want to be friends!" she giggled nervously.

Evie smiled at Kitty and nodded her head. "It wouldn't hurt to have a 'girlfriend' for once. Need someone I can go 'girly' shopping with." Evie sent a quick glance at Ryan.

"Well, sorry for not enjoying the whole helping-you-find-new-bras thing!" Lance's eyes widened at that statement and quickly glanced to Ryan who flinched back. "You know we're just friends…right?" Lance nodded slightly. "…Uhm…"

Pietro snorted, covering his mouth.

X

"So…you're saying there's another mutant with the brotherhood?" Logan asked, slightly lost.

Charles shook his head. "No, I am simply stating that there is another mutant present in the brotherhood's headquarters. Whether they're a part of the brotherhood or not, I do not know; however it seems they'll be staying there for a while."

Logan nodded, finally understanding. "Think the students should keep a look out for this 'new mutant'?"

Charles sighed. "It seems it would be the only way to find out the mutant's true intentions."


	15. Chapter 15

**Fact: Evie was supposed to end up a mutant after leaving Lance for California and Ryan was supposed to be the 'human' friend. **

Scott looked at Kitty who seemed tense. She's been acting this way all morning after the meeting with the professor who gave them news about a new mutant in the house of the brotherhood.

Scott and the rest were not stupid. They knew of Kitty and Lance's 'forbidden' love going on. It was possible that Kitty knew who this 'new mutant' was, and was too scared to tell anyone who it was.

Scott shook his head as he walked away and into the school, leaving Kitty with her thoughts.

Kitty kept biting her nails, which made her squirm. She hated biting her nails and knew that this bad habit could lead to chipped nails but she couldn't get her mind off of the morning meeting with the professor. She wanted to tell them that the new mutant was no one to be worried about, it was just a friend. Then she was scared they would question her to the point where she would have to explain about Lance's sister. She didn't want to tell anyone about those rumors of Lance's sister being true. She had to keep them to herself.

She knew it was just her being paranoid thinking that the entire mansion would question her about it if she said anything, but she couldn't help it.

Taking her phone out of her pocket, she quickly texted Lance asking where he currently was. She couldn't stand feeling alone.

_I'm in the courtyard with Evie. _

Nodding her head, she quickly walked to the courtyard.

X

"I'll be back, okay? I just gotta…apologize to one of the teachers." Evie raised her eyebrow at her brother who chuckled nervously. "I'll be back, promise." Lance walked into the building, leaving Evie alone.

Ryan could have been here too but nope, it seemed the curious one had to get left behind.

Standing alone, she glanced around the courtyard. There were a lot of students here, eating lunch and hanging out. Some were making glances at her, whispering to each other.

Great. Gossipers.

"Look out!" Evie yelped in pain from the heavy impact on her back. Falling forward onto her stomach, she felt the heavy weight shift on her back. "Oh! Sorry! My bad, I didn't mean for that to happen." The weight instantly got off of her. "Here, let me help you up."

Evie groaned, and reached for the hand that was gestured towards her. The boy helped her up, and apologized once more while picking up his skateboard.

"Again, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I was just…hey; I've never seen you around before. Are you new?" he asked, looking rather surprised at the fact that there was a new student.

"I'm new to the city. I'm not a student here though."

"A student teacher?" he questioned. Evie realized he sure was a curious guy.

"Nah…I'm just a girl visiting some friends." He nodded, seeming unsure. "I'm Evie." She stuck her hand out.

Shaking her hand, he smiled. "Evan. Some of my friends call me Spike though." Evie tilted her head. "It's a long story." He laughed. The girl didn't seem to be a threat, so maybe she wasn't the 'mutant' the professor was talking about this morning.

"Evie!" that voice immediately changed his mind. Pulling his hand away, he looked to Lance who sent a quick glare at him as he stomped towards them. Tearing his glare away from Evan, he looked to Evie with a sincere look. "Are you alright, Evie?"

_The fuck?_ Evan blinked. Since when did Lance care about the well-being of the other members in the brotherhood?

"I'm fine. Evan just crashed into me by accident. Right, 'Spike'?" Evan chuckled and nodded his head, not wanting to give away the fact that he was freaking out on the inside.

"Yea. No harm done, right?" Evie nodded her head. "Good. Uh, I'll see you around, Evie." With that, Evan quickly turned and walked away.

Evie looked at Lance, who looked as though his most prized action figure was just touched. "Why are you so angry…?"

X

"Dude, she seems so nice. Why would she be working for the brotherhood?" Evan asked Scott who groaned.

"The professor said he didn't know whether the mutant was working with the brotherhood or not." He bit into his sandwich. "She's probably being tricked, just like Rogue was in the beginning."

Evan shook his head. "It was still weird seeing Lance care about her." He paused "you don't think he's cheating on Kitty, do you?"

Scott choked on his drink and put his hand over his mouth. It could be possible. Why else would Lance care about a girl like that? "Let's hope not." He muttered.

X

Kitty sat next to Lance, leaning her head against his shoulder. He helped calmed her down just by being next to her. It was one of the many things she liked about being with him. He was like a safe place to her.

Evie and Ryan had gone off to look around the school, leaving her and Lance alone. She looked to her boyfriend, seeing his mouth was set into a thin line. "Are you alright, Lance?" He shook his head. "What happened?" she asked.

"It's stupid." He answered; she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. Sighing, he finally gave her the straight up answer. "Earlier when I went to go apologize to one of my teacher's for 'causing a mess' the other day, Evie bumped into one of the x-men. That Spike kid, he bumped into her while riding his skateboard. They were just talking and that was it, I don't know why I got so angry but I felt like…she was supposed to hate him. Like, she was supposed to be on my side."

Kitty lift her head off of Lance's shoulder, her mouth wide open with shock. "Lance!" Lance looked at her, surprised by her harsh tone. "What? Does that mean you think I picked sides when we got together? I'm totally still with the x-men but you're still my boyfriend. Let's say Spike and Evie ended up together, would you really tell her it's not allowed only because it looks like she's not on your side?" she asked, her face turning red. "She doesn't have to choose sides. She just wants her brother by her side." She continued ranting. "Not to be involved in some like, mutant…'war'!" Kitty got up and stomped off, leaving Lance surprised at her yelling.

X

"Evan…" Ryan said the name, letting it ride out on his tongue. "Evaaaan….Evaaaaaaaaannnn"

"What are you doing..?" Evie asked, looking around as the other students stared at Ryan with judgmental looks. This is what happens daily when you're friends with the 'weird kid'.

"I'm just trying to get use to the name. So you said he crashed into you?" Evie nodded at Ryan who smirked. "Was he on top?"

Evie blushed hard, shaking her head as Ryan laughed loudly. "He seemed nice. Though Lance doesn't like him."

"Why?" Ryan asked, putting his arm around her as she looked down.

Evie shook her head. "He said that Evan was part of an enemy group of mutants, 'The X-men' or something like that." Ryan nodded his head, following along with everything Evie was saying. "I don't know why, but I thought it was ridiculous…he expected me to just take the brotherhood's side just because he, my brother, hates the X-men."

"It's a war, Evie. Lance just wants his sister on his side. That's all." Hearing that, Evie became uneasy. Mutants against other mutants, that didn't seem good at all.


	16. Chapter 16

**Fact: Evie and Ryan were first supposed to bump into Evan before meeting Lance, having them both be friends with the X-Men before meeting the brotherhood. At the end of the first draft, I decided I would like it better if they just met the brotherhood first. **

Evie held the over-sized teddy bear in her arms as she lay down on the couch of the brotherhood's home. Of course once classes had started at Lance's school, she knew it was time for her and Ryan to go back to the house.

Ryan was going through the brotherhood's fridge, surprised of how much food was stored into the crappy thing. He was a little afraid of touching anything, thinking that half the stuff probably belonged to the Blob.

"Ack! I'm so hungry!" He walked into the living room to see Evie. "Can't we go somewhere? I mean what's the good use of a car if you're not going to use it?"

Evie looked up at him. "We only have $120. I'm trying to save up."

"For what?"

Evie blinked up at Ryan, raising her eyebrow. "For the trip back home."

Ryan looked at Evie, confused. He sat down next to her, having her sit up. "You're saving up so we can go back home? I thought you would want to at least stay here for a while first." Evie shook her head.

"I'm glad I found Lance and that I was able to apologize but…Ryan, we're getting in the middle of something. I know it." Ryan raised his eyebrow, more confused than ever. "What you said earlier at the school about the whole 'war' thing. I'm thinking there is something of a war going on and I refuse to get in the middle of it."

"Evie, I didn't mean that." Ryan said softly, feeling a little guilty for putting the idea into his friend's head. "I think you should stay for a while, just to be with your brother. Does Lance even know you're planning for us to leave soon?"

Evie shook her head. "I don't know how to tell him. He seems so happy that we're back together as brother and sister. I don't want to hurt him again by saying 'it was nice seeing you again, but now I'm leaving!' I mean…" Evie sighed, hugging the bear even tighter.

Ryan frowned a little before pulling his best friend into a tight hug.

X

The final class had ended. Lance and Kitty walked out of their class together in awkward silence.

"Kitty." Lance finally broke the ice. His girlfriend stopped walking and looked to him with a harsh glare. "I'm sorry about the whole thing I said earlier, about Evie 'having' to go onto the brotherhood's side. I shouldn't have said that. It wasn't right to look like I was forcing my sister to pick sides. That was just…stupid."

Kitty's harsh glare broke. She smiled a little at Lance. "It's fine, Lance." Taking his hand, she kissed his cheek. "Not like I can stay mad at you anyways."

Lance grinned. "So." He looked around, checking to see if it was safe. He leaned down and kissed Kitty. "Do you want to come back to my place?"

X

They had no idea what they were doing, but whatever it was, it was fun.

Evie held a bat upright, with Ryan standing a few feet away from her. "Ready?" He shouted, putting his hands up.

"Go ahead!" Evie said, before yelping. Her feet dragged across the floor towards Ryan as he tried to get the bat out of her hands with his powers. "Wait, wait!" She tried to step back, a little surprised how strong Ryan was with his gift.

Then again, he never seemed to stop showing off.

Her feet continued to drag as she held tightly onto the bat. "This is so weird!" She shouted, laughing a little. She smirked as an idea came to her. She let go of the bat, having it slam into Ryan's face.

Evie laughed, clapping her hands as Ryan fell to the floor from the impact. "Oh! That hurt! Ow!"

Evie suppressed more laughter while walking over to Ryan. "Hey, are you ok-AH!" She giggled as Ryan took a hold of her legs, having her fall back. He crawled over her, pinning her arms down.

"Are you ready to apologize now?" Evie shook her head with a stern look on her face.

"NEVER!"

X

Lance and Kitty walked into the house, expecting Evie and Ryan to be doing something odd or weird but what they walked in on made Lance tense up more than ever.

There on the floor was Ryan on top of his little sister, pinning her arms down, both of them laughing.

"Come on, you have to!" Lance raised an eyebrow. Have to do what?

"Make me!" Kitty snorted, having Lance look at her. Kitty's face was red from either embarrassment for Evie and Ryan or from holding back laughter.

"Make you do what?" Lance asked, crossing his arms.

Ryan looked up to Lance, and screamed before getting off of Evie who started to laugh, holding her stomach. "Ryan! You should have seen your face! AHAHA!"

It's like they walked in on two kids who just had their first pack of weed.

X

Evan and Scott stood in front of the professor in the library. "She seemed nice, and totally harmless besides the fact she was, well you know, with Lance." Evan said, leaning against the wall.

Professor Xavier shook his head. "The mutant isn't a girl, it's a boy." He raised his eyebrow slightly. "However, it would be best to keep a close eye on this girl as well."


	17. Chapter 17

**Fact: This may seem completely out there, but in the original story Evie was meant to be a lesbian. I had always wondered about Wanda having a love interest and since I'm the not the best at writing male characters (Ryan is definitely a good practice for me.) I figured a girl would do since Wanda had always appeared to be in a 'dyke' fashion to me. After thinking about it, I made Evie straight and gave her another love interest (that will not be revealed until later /wink!), leaving Wanda alone.**

* * *

Evie yawned, fatigue catching up with her. She had woken up early this morning with Ryan to make a big breakfast for the Brotherhood. She figured it would some-what help if Lance had a full stomach before she gave him the news that she knew would upset him. Evie, no doubt, knew he was going to be upset from her news but she couldn't help but feel scared at what his reaction could be.

It's not like Lance would hurt her. Despite that she hadn't seen him such a long time, she knew that Lance wasn't the kind of person to hurt those he truly loved and cared about. Not after being a witness to the events between their parents when they were younger.

"Evie...I think you forgot something." Ryan said, snapping Evie out of her thoughts. She looked at her best friend with a raised eyebrow. He pointed to the toaster, which was smoking, she had left it on. Evie shrieked before running to the toaster and turning it off. Ryan face-palmed before going over to the table (If you could call a flat wood with various cups and narrow objects supporting it up a table, then yes, the table.) to check if everything they had cooked had been placed down.

With the blob, they knew they were going to have to cook a breakfast that would feed an entire army. Three trays of bacon, four of eggs, five of ham (Evie could distinctly remember Blob saying he liked ham a lot during one of their 'foodie' conversations), three trays of toast, five of pancakes and waffles, and three bowls of various fruits filled up the table. He sighed, going over to look for some cereal as Evie placed different drinks on the table from milk to actual soda. (She had a feeling blob wouldn't refuse soda for breakfast.)

"I hope this goes well." Evie muttered, rubbing her forehead, feeling a slight headache come on. "I don't even know how to tell him." She had practiced in front of the mirror in the bathroom last night over and over again until Pietro had walked in, asking if Evie wanted to join him for a shower. She refused the offer, which he responded by slamming the door in her face.

Ryan put his arm around Evie, smiling softly to her. Though he was the idiot in most situations, he always did his best to console his best friend. "It'll be alright, Evie." He coughed. "Just...be careful with your words." He said slowly, fearing that Lance might be the cause for another earthquake. He liked Lance alright, but after seeing how short his temper was, he tried his best to be on good terms with Lance.

"So...do you want to go wake them up for me?" Evie said, grinning at Ryan who paled. She was trusting him to wake up a short tempered teen, a psycho, a blob, a guy whose social skills were just off, and an egomaniac? He shook his head. "Oh come on, Ryan. Don't be such a pus-"

"What's this?" They both jumped away from each other and looked to the entrance of the kitchen to see Wanda, who had a faint smile on her face. Evie guessed she wasn't use to waking up to breakfast on the table in the morning. "Did you make this for us?" She asked, walking forward to the table, smelling all the different foods.

"Uh." Ryan paused, feeling like he'd been caught in the middle of a crime. "Yea, we made all this for the Brotherhood...We were just about to go wake you guys up actually." Ryan said, smirking in Evie's general direction. Evie's eyes snapped to him. '_We? Since when has there been a we? I'm not waking those guys up._'

"Don't bother." Wanda laughed lightly. "They're all awake. They just take incredibly long to get ready, ironically. I'm the woman in the house, I should be taking up hours to get ready but nope, apparently I have more balls than all the guys in this house combined."

Evie laughed, feeling a smile creep up onto her face. The headache was slowly going away now. She had never guessed Wanda to be the joking type. The girl had hardly said any words to her since her and Ryan's arrival, making Evie think that maybe she just wasn't social to begin with. She had seen her talk with Pietro but then again, they were siblings so that was no surprise.

Wanda grabbed a plate and starting filling it up with as much food as she could. "So are you guys going to eat or...?" She asked, looking at the both of them with a raised eyebrow as she shoved a piece of bacon in her mouth. Ryan gulped, still not feeling comfortable with her. He admitted, she was extremely scary.

"Nah, we ate some cereal earlier." Wanda raised her eyebrow higher with a look on her face that said 'Oh, is that so?' Evie coughed lightly. She noted that Wanda seemed to have some sort of sadistic attitude, seeing how the girl was able to twist others words in a conversation and make them squirm. Evie couldn't reject the fact that it was a rather attractive trait of the girl...but it was still a scary one.

"Just sit your asses down and eat something." Wanda commanded. The two quickly sat down, and glanced at each other with defeated looks before grabbing their own plates and filling them up with different foods.

X

Lance laughed, throwing his head back as him and his friends watched Blob try to do some sort of trick with the salt. Blob had poured a mountain of salt onto the table, and resumed to try and balance the bottom edge of the salt shaker on the mountain. "It's totally not gonna work if you keep spilling the salt everywhere." He said. His friend growled in response and continued to try and balance the salt shaker.

Lance rolled his eyes at his friend before turning his attention to his little sister who sat next to him. He smiled, happy that for once he was able to eat a full breakfast before heading off to school. He usually starved until lunch, or after school if he hadn't bought money to buy school lunch. He burped, having his sister pull a disgusted look. "You're welcome." He chuckled. "Thanks for making breakfast, I think this is the first time I've seen the entire brotherhood happy in the morning."

Evie laughed lightly, playing with her hands. "You're welcome. I just wanted you guys to have something nice."

Ryan coughed loudly next to her, catching her attention and disturbing Blob's concentration, making the salt shaker fall over. He yelled in frustration before picking the salt shaker up once more, trying again.

"I mean. Ryan and I wanted you guys to have something nice." Evie rolled her eyes, making Lance laugh. "I also...wanted to tell you something."

Ryan burped loudly, having Evie groan in disgust once more. Ryan quickly got up, wanting to be as far away as possible from Lance when Evie gave the news. He pretended to be going to the fridge to get some more milk (though they had put two filled cartons of milk on the table earlier).

"Okay, what it is?" Lance leaned back into his chair, getting the feeling that his sister was being serious about whatever she was going to tell him. He sensed earlier that she was nervous, she kept playing with her hands or with her hair, laughing nervously at everything happening at the breakfast table. The only time she hadn't laughed was when Pietro told Lance that she had joined him in the shower the night before. Lance quickly ended that conversation by slamming Pietro's face in his bowl of cereal.

"I love being here, and being with you and the brotherhood but..." She paused, clearing her throat before quickly blurting out the news. "Ryan and I planning to leave in two days."

The room had gone silent. Lance stared at his sister in disbelief. He opened his mouth to yell but was interrupted as they heard Blob yell "I got it! See, I told you it'd work. Haha!" He paused in the middle of his little victory to stare at everyone. "Why is it so quiet?"

X

The living room was silent as the brotherhood and Ryan listened to the loud bickering coming from upstairs. After Evie had given Lance the news, he had grabbed his sister's wrist, completely silent. Lance then dragged her upstairs into his room, slamming his bedroom door loudly making everyone downstairs flinch.

Ryan glanced at everyone, seeing that they paid no attention to the clock on the wall, telling them they were already a half hour late for school. He rolled his eyes, shoving the last piece of bacon from it's plate into his mouth. So much for a great morning with everyone smiling.

Several 'earthquakes' had already taken place during the argument upstairs, having everyone downstairs grow cautious. They were nervous that any second the roof would fall through. They continued to listen as Evie screamed at her older brother.

_'Why are you making it seem like I'm such a bad guy?! I have family back in California!'_

_'I'm your only family! I haven't seen you in forever, and now that I'm finally getting use to you back in my life, you're just gonna pack up and leave?!'_

_'I'll visit whenever I can. Do you forget I still need to go back to school?'_

_'Transfer.'_

_'Not going to happen.' _

_'Why not?!'_

_'I have friends in California, you know.'_

_'And you don't here?! What about Wanda? You two seemed like you were becoming friends. And Kitty too!'_

_'Even then, my family is still in California!'_

_'Tell them to move.' _

_'They can't just sell their house and move here, Lance!' _

_'Then why don't you just move here? Ryan and you.'_

Ryan coughed, feeling slightly uncomfortable that his name was being thrown into the conversation.

_'I don't think so.' _

_'Why are you being such a pain in the ass?'  
_

_'Lance, if anyone here is being a pain in the ass, it's you!' _

Everyone downstairs braced themselves as they felt another 'earthquake' come on._  
_

_'Would you quit doing that?!'  
_

_'It's not like I can control it that well.'  
_

_'And yet you want me to live here with you.'  
_

The bickering had gone dead silent. The next noise they heard was stomping as Lance came downstairs with his face red with fury. He glanced at them with a wild look on his face. They turned their faces away, looking elsewhere. Lance sighed deeply, before stomping out the front door, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**So..apologies for the long over-due update of this story. I have been busy and senior year has not been kind to me. Seriously, I am so close to jumping off a building. I figured though that since I'm done with exams and the first semester, I could find some time to update a few of my stories.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the long delay. Please enjoy this chapter and review, if you wish. **

**Fact: I was originally going to build up the relationship between Kitty and Lance but then decided against it, just hitting the story off with both of them as a couple already. **

Evie sat down onto the living room couch, putting her face into her hands. Ryan sat by her side, slowly rubbing small circles onto her back with concern.

It's been hours since the argument between Lance and Evie happened and Lance still hadn't come back yet. The brotherhood had gone to multiple hang-outs and searched for him, only to come up with nothing.

Wanda walked in, shaking her head. "We still can't find him." She watched as Evie groaned and sank even deeper into the cushions of the couch, probably feeling guilt as though it was her fault her brother had ran off. "Blob and Toad are going around now, asking different people if they've seen him." Wanda rolled her eyes, knowing it was no use. Most people never did a side-ways glance at those two, much less give the time of day to answer a question for them.

"He'll eventually be back, Evie." Ryan said quietly, trying to console his friend. He chuckled nervously. "I mean, he has to get hungry eventually." Ryan scooted away from Evie as she glared at him with intense anger. It probably wasn't the best time to crack a joke, he thought.

In a moment, Ryan was replaced by Pietro and had appeared on the ground next to the couch. He blinked a few times before noticing the quick change, and sent a glare Pietro's way who had placed an arm around Evie, snuggling close.

Evie smiled weakly at Pietro who pulled her close. "He'll be back. It's normal for him to disappear for a while. At the end of the day, he has nowhere else to go but home."

Ryan scoffed at the cheesiness of the sentence. Evie wouldn't fall for that. "What the-?" He watched; baffled as Evie who laid her head onto Pietro's shoulder. Ryan glanced at Wanda who was amused by his reaction and shrugged her shoulders.

X

This was quite an odd situation. Charles Xavier and Logan watched Lance's every move as he sat down onto one of the couches in the library across from them. Kitty was by his side, ready to defend him. Lance looked to her, nervous as ever. It wasn't part of the plan to get caught.

Charles cleared his throat before asking his first question. "What business do you have here?"

Kitty took Lance's hand, squeezing tightly. Lance finally summoned up the courage to answer, knowing that his girlfriend would back up his case. "I had an argument with one of the members of the brotherhood and I needed to get away. The first thing that I thought was to see Kitty."

Logan sighed heavily, leaning onto a bookcase behind him. He knew now that it was just kids being kids and not some plot to bomb the mansion. Charles tilted his head. "Were you aware I would find out?"

Lance choked on his words. "I…well, no. I didn't think you would find out." He looked down, noting that Logan was looking at him with distaste.

"It's unfortunate that there are problems between you and a team member, but I cannot allow you to stay here for the night." Lance sighed, feeling a headache coming on. "You may stay for a few minutes to say good-bye to Kitty, and then Logan will escort you out."

X

Wanda and Ryan sat next to each other, staring at the TV yet not really watching. They listened to the noises from upstairs. Ryan squirmed in his seat, scooting farther and farther away from Wanda as the noises intensified.

Wanda rolled her eyes at Ryan. "It's not like I'm going to explode. It doesn't bother me as much as you think it does."

Ryan cleared his throat. "I just don't understand how it happened so quickly." He winced as he heard a loud bang from upstairs. He felt like he was about to vomit.

Wanda sighed; looking to Ryan with a deadpan expression. "Pietro is a real charmer. It doesn't surprise me it happened this quickly."

"Lance is going to be upset when he gets home, huh?" Ryan asked, already scared of the earthquake that would take place. "I mean…his friend is sleeping with his little sister."

Wanda shrugged. "All I know is that I don't want to be here when that happens."

**Yup, that just happened. **


End file.
